pacisbackfandomcom-20200214-history
New Girl in Town
New Girl in Town is the twenty-six episode and the final episode in second season of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures and the fifty-two episode overall. It aired on May 29, 2015. Plot President Spheros' niece comes to town, Pac-Man and his friends are putting on security detail to protect Elliptcia from her uncle, Betrayus. Characters Pac/Pacster Betrayus Cylindria/Cyli Spiral Sir Cumference Elliptica President Stratos Spheros Ghost Gang Dr. Buttocks Buttler Specter Quotes *'Spiral': What's with all the security, Mr. Pres? ---- *'President': My niece is coming to visit. ---- *'Cyli': That's nice. Wait. If she's your niece that means she's the daughter of... *'All': Betrayus! ---- *'Pac-Man': You have a sister? *'Spiral': How come we've never meet her? ---- *'President': There she is. ---- *'Pac-Man': Where's the ghost attack when we need one? *'Cyli': Right there! ---- *'Spiral': Nice going, dude. ---- *'Elli': It's so good to see you. ---- *'Pinky': I can't either. Don't they know Pac is mine. ---- *'Spiral': Yo, dude, you feeling okay? ---- *'Elli': Where I live. We eat these with our hands. *'Pac-Man': In that case. ---- *'Elli': Does he always eat this much? ---- *'Pac-Man': You two can relax with Elli. I got it cover. ---- *'Elli': Super cool. ---- *'Elli': All yours, Pac. ---- *'Butt-ler': Ah, young loves. So sweet. ---- *'Betrayus': Anything? Hmm? ---- *'Pinky': No way. I'm so... ---- *'Pinky': Like not. ---- *'Elli': I grew up in Pactokyo. *'Pac-Man': What about your dad? ---- *'Elli': When I was too little to remember him. ---- *'Pac-Man': There's others like me? *'Elli': Sure. Mom's two friends. A real nice couple. I've met-- *'Pac-Man': You've seen them? Would you recognize them? If you saw their picture? *'Elli': It was a while ago. But, I might. *'Pac-Man': I'll be right back. Don't move. *'Ghost Girl': I'm totally like going in. ---- *'Pinky': Sorry. But, nobody likes a tattle tail. *'Betrayus': Ooh, what happened? *'Pac-Man': It's this who you saw? *'Elli': Um, oh, for sure. *'Pac-Man': Yahoo! Let's celebrate! *'Elli': Cool! Hey, you know what will be totally awesome way to celebrate. To play a prank. *'Pac-Man': Say what? *'Elli': It will be so much fun. We could prank my Uncle Preds. ---- *'Elli': Let's like move it. *'Pac-Man': But, it's in super secret location. ---- *'Pinky': Grr! *'Spiral': There they are. *'Cyli': Hey, Pac. Sorry to interrupt your fun. ---- *'Spiral': So you will figure you'll won't mind backing this up. *'Pac-Man': Listen, guys, Elli and I are talking about super important. *'Cyli': And whay we'll doing isn't? *'Pac-Man': That's not what I mean. It's just I need to find out something. ---- *'Cyli': Great. *'Pac-Man': Whatever. I promise. I'll be right behind you. Just one more minute. Listen, Elli, no way I'm gonna prank the pres. *'Elli': You're right, Pac. Pranking is bad. Just like me. ---- *'Elli': Maybe someone you'll already know? *'Pac-Man': You mean Cyli? *'Elli': I said cute! *'Pac-Man': What about my parents? You said you've met them. ---- *'Elli': Time to tell the real truth. I'm... *'Spiral': Yo, bro! Right behind us? *'Pac-Man': Okay, okay. I just need one more minute. ---- *'Cyli': Come on, Spiral. Let's go. *'Pac-Man': Elli, no more fooling around. Where are my parents? *'Elli': Okay. I'll tell you. ---- *'Pac-Man': You know what I give up. ---- *'Elli': Pac, wait, where are you going? *'Pac-Man': Why do you care? *'Elli': I thought we were having a nice time. *'Pac-Man': I did too. ---- *'Ghost Girl': Okay, this is totally not my fault. See. ---- *'Betrayus': Enough! ---- *'Pinky': Bye, bye! ---- *'Elli': But, wow. ---- *'Elli': But, you're down in-- --- *'Betrayus': So nice of you to drop in. Welcome to the Netherworld. ---- *'Elli': Why should-- ---- *'Betrayus': As you can tell. ---- *'Cyli': Thanks, Sir C! Your super slime slurper works great. *'Pac-Man': Sorry, I'm late. *'Spiral': Late? You don't even show up? *'Cyli': So where's Elli? *'Pac-Man': Don't know. Don't care. *'Spiral': What? ---- *'Cyli': We thought you two are besties? *'Pac-Man': So did I. *'Pinky': She wasn't right for you anyway. *'Cyli': What happened, Pac? ---- *'Cyli': And how would she know about the secret? Unless, she was possed. ---- *'Pac-Man': What exactly do you guys know about this? ---- *'Betrayus': Let me prove it to you. Help me get my body back. ---- *'Elli': Well... ---- *'Elli': Hold on. How do you know what he said? ---- *'Elli': Were you spying on me? ---- *'Elli': You can cut the act, Uncle. I'm not buying it. ---- *'Elli': It wasn't a bad burger. It was you! *'Betrayus': Guilty as charged and proud of it. ---- *'Betrayus': So, what do you say? Are we a team? Let me rephrase this. ---- *'Elli': My dad? You know my dad? Pac! *'Pac-Man': Gotcha. ---- *'Elli': I sewar I did. *'Pac-Man': I know. Sorry, we can stay. But, our ride's there. No choice. You'll need Berry Power to breathe down there. *'Elli': Thanks. ---- *'Elli': Forget that. ---- *'Pac-Man': I looked it up. *'Elli': You too. Hold it. Uncle Betrayus, I almost forgot to say goodbye. *'Butt-ler': Ah, family. ---- *'Elli': Not at all. And it's not over. I won't be going back to PacTokyo just yet. ---- *'Elli': Still go that picture from your parents? *'Pac-Man': You bet. *'Elli': Yes. Yes. That looks like my Mom's friends. ---- *'Pac-Man': You said when you met them. When your mom took you on a trip. Where? *'Elli': Better not say it too loud. (Whispers to Pac-Man) *'Pac-Man': Whoa. Guys, pack your bags. We're going on the all time most major adventure ever! Gallery Images3L7J4G2B.jpg Images94jmpbct.jpg Imagesfemaleghosts.jpg Images (66).jpg Images (65).jpg Download (5).jpg Screen Shot 2019-01-19 at 2.23.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-19 at 2.05.27 PM.png Trivia * It was mentioned and revealed that President Spheros and Betrayus have a sister. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes